


Scars

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Body Image, Demon, Fluff, Gen, Hell, Nice demon, Scars, Self Esteem, swimsuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: You and Crowley decide to go swimming, but you're feeling self-conscious about your scars.





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a ton of scars and I’m willing to bet a lot of you do, too. And if you’re like me, you might be self-conscious of them from time to time. Hopefully, this makes you feel better! =)

“Crowley,” you called out. “Promise…Promise you won’t judge.”

“Why would I judge you?” Crowley answered while leaning against the wall.

“My body, it’s…It’s not perfect,” you mumbled and fiddled with your swimsuit.

“Love, I don’t care about that,” he said with a frown. “If you don’t want to go swimming, we can do something else.”

“I do, I just…” Taking a deep breath, you left the changing room. You refused to make eye contact while fiddling with your fingers.

Crowley reached out and ran a finger along a scar. You winced, waiting for him to judge you. He softly traced another scar and then another. But his judgment never came. He was completely silent. You couldn’t tell if this was better or worse. Without seeing his face, you didn’t know what he was thinking.

“You must have a lot of stories,” Crowley finally murmured his hand stopped on a relatively prominent scar.

“Um…” You swallowed down your fear. “Yeah. I scar easily, but I know the stories behind them.”

“Hey, look at me,” Crowley whispered and lifted your chin to meet his face. He removed his sunglasses so you could see into his eyes. “I don’t think any less of you. I think more of you. Each scar shows how much you’ve been through and it’s made who you are today. It’s okay to hide them, but I’m so proud of you for showing me.”

You reached a hand up to cup his cheek and so you could look into his eyes better. “And I’m glad you show me your eyes.”

Crowley gave a small smile and took your hand in his own. “If you’re comfortable, I’d love to hear some of those stories.”

You nodded and started leading him to where you were going to swim. Telling your favorite stories of the scars you received: some sad, some funny, some just a case of bad luck. You would point to the ones that would still hurt on occasion. Then, you’d point to areas where the scar was no longer visible, but you remember exactly where you got it and why it mattered. With each new scar, Crowley would softly kiss it.

“Thank you, Crowley,” you said and kissed his cheek.

Crowley smiled down at you and nodded with a simple, “You’re welcome.”


End file.
